Fumihito Ono left the position of assistant professor at the University of Florida in May 2007, and moved to NIAAA. Four months passed in FY 2007 since the start of the section. In FY 2007, most of the time was spent on the set-up of the lab, including designing and renovation of the research space, purchasing of equipments, and hiring of personnel. The set up was accomplished to a satisfactory level. Two postdocs, Jason Urban and Takanori Ikenaga, joined the section. We now have a zebrafish maintenance system housing 60 tanks. Equipments to make DNA constructs and perform DNA injection into zebrafish embryos are set up and functioning. Two electrophysiology rigs, a two photon microscope system, and a larger zebrafish maintenance system will be installed in the lab early in FY 2008. With these resources, we started to carry out experiments to study the nervous system in zebrafish.